Sleepless
by EVIL GummyBear LOVE
Summary: Akihiko is out again at one of his meeting, not coming back until later that night. Misaki is restless and can't sleep. What to do...? Fluffiness. MisakixAkihiko


****

****

**Hello, peoples! I had this little story- well, more of a one-shot- in mind, and thought that I should write it on here. I hope you like it! It was originally going to be titled, 'Insomnia' but I saw another story on here with the same title and thought that Sleepless would be fine. ^^**

* * *

Akihiko was at another one of his meeting, and probably wouldn't be back until later that night. Misaki was restless and couldn't sleep. Not without Akihiko. So, Misaki sits on the couch in the living room, not really sure at what to do.

_I can't sleep. But, why? Why am I so restless without out him here with me? I shouldn't be like this. He shouldn't have this major affect on me. It's... it's not supposed to matter to me if he's here or not. But... why does it?_

Misaki leans back on the violet-pink couch, and sighs. It's nearly 11 o'clock p.m, but he still sit there. Alone. No one home to sleep next to. To hold on to. Misaki shakes his head and blushes at his own thoughts.

_I'm a MAN! Why is it so hard to exept the fact that he is gone for the night, and I need to just get to sleep?_

But, he couldn't. Not without Akihiko by his side, the feeling and sound of his beautiful hearbeat on his ear as he lay on his broad chest. Not without the steady breathing of the one man he-

_No! I don't! I am a man, he is a man! I shouldn't feel those feelings for him. But, I do. And it pisses me off... I do... l-love him. But, I'll never be able to say it to him. Way too embarrasing. He says it with ease. Why can't I do that?_

Misaki sighs again and closes his eyes, his head leaning on the back of the couch. Misaki rubs his face with his hands, and drops them to his lap. His head picks up as he stares straight forward, into the kitchen.

He stared off into space, not really thinking about anything. He was clam now, but still alittle bit lonely. He didn't like being alone in this big apartment by himself.* It made him feel like he had no one. No one to care for, at least until that one person came home.

It saddened Misaki knowing that he wasn't always with Akihiko. But, he couldn't always be with him. Even if he wanted to. Even if Akihiko wanted to, too. As much as he hated to admit it, he felt nothing without the man beside him. He has only known Akihiko for about a year, and he still has this affect on him that know one else could make.

Misaki leaned forward and put his face in his hands as he yawned. He was tired, he know that. But his mind wouldn't fall into dream-land. No. Not without- well, you know. Misaki slowly layed down on the violet-pink couch, a mini-Suzuki-san placed in between his arms and chest. His eyes fell closed and he sighed. Just then, Misaki heard the front door open, but he didn't open his eyes.

Misaki just lay there, listening to the moving around and the sound of keys dropping on the countertop of the kitchen. He hears the light movement of feet make their way towards him. Suddenly, he felt a cool hand on his head, ruffling his chocolate brown locks of hair.

"Misaki..." The voice, Akihiko, says timidly, but quietly. His voice is so smooth, but tired. "Misaki..." The voice says softly again, this time holding Misaki in his arms. Misaki opens his tired eyes to see Akihiko hovered over him, looking at him with soft adoring eyes. Misaki yawns and stretches his arms.

"You're... back," He says, quietly. Akihiko chuckles and nods.

"I am. Did you miss me?" He whisperes in Misaki's ear. It sent shivers down his spine. So smooth and loving, yet it makes his body tence.

"Tch... as if," He replies, and Akihiko chuckles again. Akihiko shifts around so that Misaki is now in his lap, his head leaning against his chest.

_Thuddup... thuddup... thuddup._

That beautiful hearbeat sounds off in his ears. Misaki smiles to himself as his eyes close again, finally drifting off. No longer would he, Misaki, have to stay up, feeling so insomnic and forever sleepless without Akihiko there, holding him... Loving him, like he's always wanted him to do.

_____****_

_FIN~_

* * *

********

There you have it! Misaki tried to confine his sleepless state, but Akihiko comes back and gives him alittle help with it. Please reveiw and tell me what you thought of it! 'Precitate it! ^.~

Thanks!

EVIL GummyBear LOVE~


End file.
